I Think I love you
by GalWivAGunblade
Summary: HondaJou o.o’’. Tristan has a major thing for Joey, but how exactly do you say a thing like that? And along came Kaiba... more pairings inside.


Title: I think I love you

Author: galwivagunblade

Summary: HondaJou o.o''. Tristan has a major thing for Joey, but how exactly do you say a thing like that? And along came Kaiba... more pairings inside.

Pairings: HondaJou, and I'm planning some Seto/Otogi/Ryou.... with Bakura there somewhere. And Yugi? Ah, fuck it. Bung him with Yami.

Warnings: I hate this pairing.

(I've started this with the lyrics to the Less Than Jake song, "I think I love you", NOT the Kaci version. Grr, curse her.)

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

_I'm sleeping_

_  
Right In the middle of a good dream_

_  
When all at once I wake up_

_  
From something that keeps knocking at my brain_

_  
Before I go insane_

_  
I hold my pillow to my head_

_  
And spring up in my bed_

_  
Screaming out the words I dread_

_  
I think I love you!_

_  
This morning I woke up with this feeling_

_  
I didn't know how to deal with_

_  
And so I just decided to myself_

_  
I'd hide it to myself_

_  
And never talk about it_

_  
And did not go and shout_

_  
When you walked into the room_

_  
I think I love you_

_  
I think I love you_

_  
So what am I so afraid of_

_  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of_

_  
A love that theres no cure for_

_  
I think I love you_

_  
Is that what life is made of_

_  
Though it worries me to say_

_  
That I've never felt this way_

_  
Believe me_

_  
You really dont have to worry_

_  
I only wanna make you happy_

_  
And if u says "hey go away" I will_

_  
But I think better still_

_  
I better stare out and love you_

_  
Do you think I have a case_

_  
Let me ask you to your face_

_  
I think I love you_

_  
I think I love you_

_So what am I so afraid of_

_  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of_

_  
A love that theres no cure for_

_  
I think I love you_

_  
Is that what life is made of_

_  
Though it worries me to say_

_  
That I've never felt this way_

_  
I dont know what I'm up against_

_  
I dont know what Its all about_

_  
I got so much to think about_

_  
I think I love_

_  
So what am I so afraid of_

_  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of_

_  
A love that theres no cure for_

_  
Do you think you love me?_

_  
I think I love you_

_  
I think I love you_

_  
I think I love you_

X

"Damn it!! Damn you, stupid Eddie!" Joey bit his lip and hammered more buttons into his PS2 controller.

"Yeah, at least you got him. I have Allegra. She's like Avril Lavigne, but blonde..." (1) The brunette tilted his controller to the right to mash in some more commands.

"Er, Tristan. That was why ya picked her." The blonde reminded his friend, shaking his head in a vain attempt to remove the blonde bangs from his face.

"Yeah, but I didn't know she would suck so awfully!"

Tristan didn't need to look. He could tell the queer glance Joey was giving him. He was slipping up like that a hell of a lot now.

Eddie, the afro-ed weirdo on screen had an uber-trick, and was currently spinning his board around his body with alarming impossibility.

Tristan wasn't watching.

The most captivating sight in the room to him was his blonde friend, and the way he looked when he concentrated...

His eyes focused and serious, his hair brushed back slightly, his mouth slightly open, allowing his tongue to rest between his lips (2)... leaning forward, his back stretched like a cat, but his arm muscles clenched slightly... Tristan let his eyes wander down as his friend let out a whoop at the screen, obviously winning 20 seconds into the race. The blue and white shirt had ridden up a bit, so the brunette could see the black waistband of his boxers, and his jeans clinging to the gorgeous formation of his best friends butt. Tristan, despite common belief, wasn't stupid (3). He knew these emotions all too well.

"Dude, you crashed into a wall."

Tristan jumped at the Brooklyn accent. He glanced at the screen. True enough, the girl had snowboarded right into a large yellow post thing.

"Damn. Sorry, I spaced out for a bit."

"s'alright." The blonde seemed so casual about everything. Tristan wondered if he could handle a relationship. Or a kiss. Or anything... the brunette mentally kicked himself. If Joey was afraid of commitment, he wasn't going to be the one shoving it at him.

"Dude? TRISTAN! Come on, quit it. You're creepin' me out."

"I'm thinking, leave me alone..." the pointy-haired boy was too deep in musing to realize how hurt his friend looked. For about two seconds. Then he leant over the unsuspecting brunette and shoved his face into his. (4)

"What ya thinkin' 'bout?" Tristan was startled by the sudden presence of honey eyes a few centimeters from his own, and firm lips near him, breathing warm air to tickle Tristan's mouth with every spoken word.

"Er..." _'You.' _Although Tristan desired nothing but to tell his new found love, he couldn't. Not yet. For all he knew, his friend was straight. He just prayed to the heavens he wasn't. "Dunno, just stuff."

"Yeah. Real interestin', I'm sure. Like the..." the voice trailed off. "Like the price of lemons in brazil! That's gotta be interesting. "

"You've been hanging around with Duke too much, man."

"I have? Oh yeah... I think about an hour a week is too much with him involved..." the blonde rolled honey eyes.

"Well, you've been listening to him too much then."

"Nope, not gonna listen to that jerk."

Tristan laughed. Joey had on his stubborn face. "You like him, don't you?"

"No!"

"Yes you do. And you'll make the worst couple in the whole world but when you're old and grey and no one likes you, you'll have each other to yell at and you can drive each other crazy instead of the rest of the world and you can buy him a puppy and he can buy you make up and..." Tristan decided it would be wise to shut up now. Joey had grabbed a pillow, and was bashing him with it.

"SHUT UP!" Tristan glanced at his friend, who was fuming and almost steaming at the ears. He knew what to do. The brunette slung an arm round his friend's neck, pulled his head to his chest and began violently rubbing his head with his knuckles. (5) "Noogie!"

"Ah, you're evil!" Joey thrashed, pushed his friend off and threw him the other pillow. "It's time to duel!"

About five minutes later, the two had given up. They both lay in a giggling heap on the carpet, Joey had literally fell face-flat and not gotten up. He had rolled over, but still not really moving.

Tristan was taking in his crush's current appearance... hair heavily tousled, bangs sticking slightly to perfect skin coated with a light sheen of sweat, eyes wide and generally excited (6), mouth hanging open as he gasped for more breath... (7) The brown eyes watched the blonde's chest rise and fall as he panted heavily. (8)

"Ah, that was fun..." Joey grinned.

"Yeah, when was the last time we did that?"

"Three days ago. With Yugi and Téa. "

"Oh yeah." The brunette's voice trailed off. Joey's eyes where resting closed, only enhancing his stunning looks. Then they snapped open, and the blonde sat up.

"Hey Tristan?"

"Hmm?" inwardly, he cursed. He could come up with a million replies better than that.

"We're best buds, right?" his voice was soft again. It was obvious there was a lump in his throat.

"Huh? Joey, what?" he wrapped an arm round his friends shoulder and pulled him closer.

"I dunno..."

"You can tell me. Go on." He nudged the other with the side of his face. They were now sitting side to side.

"It's crazy... there's the person I kinda like..."

"Person?" Tristan's heart thumped. Chances are it would be Mai, and his friend would be straight, and it would all go wrong.

"Ok, guy..." the blonde's voice was getting quieter and quieter.

Tristan felt his heartbeat relax a bit. Then sped up. He might have a chance. "And?"

"But, it's obvious we wouldn't last, and we'd probably kill each other before we get to say "I do" and it's weird, coz no one else seems to like him but I do, a lot..." (9)

"Joey?" Tristan held his breath. "Just tell me who."

"Tristan..." Joey tugged the other closer, wrapping both slender arms around his neck. "Help..." he rested his head on the others shoulder, and Tristan could feel the tears through his shirt.

"Joey?" he repeated softly.

"I think I'm in love with Seto Kaiba."

X

(1) They're playing SSX3. I think her name is Allegra. If you've played the game, you'll know. If not, picture a blonde snowboarding Avril. There you go. No offence to Avril fans.

(2) Am I the only one who does that? I don't mean sticking out his mouth, I mean between his teeth and poking out a bit.

(3) Did I just put that? Hang on, am I writing up this pairing? Oh well.

(4) Yes, that was meant to come out like that.

(5) Ah, that's hard to describe... 

(6) Has anyone else noticed happy Joey's eyes are bigger? And they sparkle! (When he's sad they shine. Sparkling and shining are different things, y'see.)

(7) I have a thing for open-mouthed Joey. In case you couldn't guess.

(8) Ok, this is getting REALLY hentai now.

(9) Remind you of someone? XP

X

WHOO! That sucked! ToT I'm always mean to Trissy...

If anyone actually wants me to update, leave a review. Please.


End file.
